Skedar Recon Pt 2
by MT Tenchicat
Summary: Infiltrating the desolate Skedar lab, the two agents are searching for the Skedar experiments and are ordered to destroy them...the experiments were not anything any normal scientist has ever seen...


Perfect Dark  
Skedar Recon Pt. 2  
  
Leaving the drop ship, Joanna and Elvis took a good look at the facility. At the first view from the outside, it was a trapezoidal building with 3 hangars in the rear. Then they quietly slipped into the Skedar lab facility. Strangely, there were no guards to be seen. At first sight from the inside, the place was horrible. Blood from an experiment covered a sign that showed a map of the facility. The two entered a "Experimentation Room A" from the "Main Hall". Electricity crackled from a down lighting device which made the room very dim. The only good source of light was a green emergency light that emitted from the floor. Some of the consoles had blood covered monitors and sparks emitted from the entire console board. Mutilated human, Maian and other unknown species bodies littered the experimentation tables. Severed limbs from animals unknown to Joanna and Elvis littered the ground. Organs from a animal native to the Skedar home world were spread out on a work desk and individually labled. Many experimentation tanks were filled with a odd colored liquid, ready for storage of a specimen. Documents, memos, and writing utensils littered the floor of the main hall and Experimentation Room A.  
  
"Man, this place is filthy!", Joanna exclaimed.  
  
"I agree. This place stinks!", Elvis said while holding his nose.  
  
The two continued on throughout the main rooms and halls of the desolate facility, finding dead, mutilated Skedar and experiment bodies, pools of green and red blood, papers, documents, and memos covered in entrails and devices for "experimentation" but really used for torturing the experiments. As they were walking towards a "Experimentation Room B", a dead Skedar body dropped from the ceiling, startling the two.  
  
"There seems to have been a struggle in this room.", spoke Joanna, pointing to the bloody footprints and trails in the room. She looked up to see a dead Maian body, hanging by a electrical wire on the rafters.  
  
"Yep, there sure was a struggle by the looks of that warrior.", Elvis said. He looked more at the footprints. "Those are Maian footprints! These Maians must have heard the news of the fall of the Skedar Battle Shrine and tried to suppress these Skedar scientist, but died trying.", said Elvis with a sad tone.  
  
"We have to keep moving if you want to save some of these Maian captives.", said Joanna.  
  
"You're right, let's go!", replied Elvis enthusiastically.  
  
The two left the room and went about trying to find the area where the Maian experiments were held. After going through all the rooms, Joanna discovered a large metal door behind a broken tank, covered in Maian blood.  
  
"That must be it!", said Elvis with excitement.  
  
"Ok then, let's open it.", replied Joanna.  
  
They approached the door and somehow an alarm was tripped and the room doors started to slowly shut. Warning lights and alarms went off and a deep Skedar voice filled the room. "I knew you would come...If you had not attacked the Battle Shrine, this fate would have only come upon the Maians. Now, the Skedar will decimate the Maians and the entire human race."  
  
"Blonde...", Joanna said while his evil laughter filled the area.  
  
"What is the fate he is talking about?", Elvis asked Joanna.  
  
Mr. Blonde suddenly appeared on a flickering, blood-covered monitor. "I'm glad you asked..." He made a loud growing noise and the large metal door slowly opened. A bright light blinded the two agents as odd, dark figures came out of the shiny portal.  
  
"MAIANS?!?!", exclaimed Elvis.  
  
The figures that exited the doorway were Maians infused with Skedar DNA. These Maians looked extremely unforgiving by the unusual large muscle growth. They were about 5 to 6 feet in height, had 4 Skedar arm implants attached to their backs, had Skedar like claws and fangs and were infused with a Skedar muscle tissue so that they would have Skedar physical strength along with the Maian mental abilites.  
  
"Oh...and that's not all my scientists have come up with...", Mr. Blonde said. He made another large growl and more figures appeared from the large metal door.  
  
"Don't tell me...", Joanna said to the monitor.  
  
"Of course. You think that human failures were tolerated by me? Why do you think that I made a deal with De Vires and the DataDyne Corp.? So my plans wouldn't fail. If they did, this is what happened.  
  
A figure, approximately 8 to 9 feet in height stood behind the Skedar-Maian hybrid. It wore a DataDyne Officer's uniform. Having the same implants as the Maian hybrid, the only visible difference was that the human hybrid spoke both English and Skedar while the Maian hybrid spoke Skedar.  
  
"Oh, and look at this special feature.", Mr. Blonde said to Joanna. The human hybrid retracted its Skedar legs and fangs and retained a normal human look.  
  
"No...that's not possible...", Joanna panicked.  
  
"Heh, not possible! I even made clones of De Vires, Trent, Mr. Carrington, Elvis, myself and yes, even you.", Mr. Blonde added. The hybrids came into better view and the three Joanna saw looked exactly like herself.  
  
"That means you can make our two forces fight each other while you slowly take over both worlds.", Elvis said with anger.  
  
"Now, have fun with my new toys...oh, and I made plenty more, so don't have hurt feelings if you manage to destroy these ones.", Mr. Blonde said with spite.  
  
Joanna pulled out her Phoenix and blew out the monitor. "There, that's enough from Mr. Blonde."  
  
"We have to destroy these experiments before we can leave.", said Elvis while readying his Callisto.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice but to get rid of them.", replied Joanna reloading her Phoenix.  
  
The experiments started to growl and charge after Joanna and Elvis. The first three that came into sight looked like Elvis and ganged in on him, while the other three, which were human hybrids, attacked Joanna. Elvis quickly pulled out his Callisto NTG and got about 10 rounds of High Impact shells into one of the hybrid clones and killed it, but one of them knocked the gun away from him and slammed him to the ground. He pulled out his FarSight, but he could only get a couple rounds off before the gun malfunctioned cause he was slammed on it. He pulled his Phoenix from his waist and shot one of the oncoming clones in the head with an Explosive Shell, instantly killing it. The third clone rushed to Elvis's side, knocking the Phoenix out of his hand and throwing him onto a experimentation table, punching him left and right. The hybrid bent down to pick up a broken metal rod that came from the rafters. He raised it over his head and as he did so he fell over from the immense weight. Elvis did not waste his chance of escaping. He rolled off the table and ran towards his Callisto. The hybrid saw this. He grabbed Elvis with one of his outstretched Skedar arms and dragged his body back to the table. Elvis quickly grabbed on to a support post and would not let go. The hybrid struggled and started to growl in Skedar. At that moment, Elvis let go and the hybrid fell on broken glass while he fell into a puddle of Skedar blood. Elvis quickly rose from the blood drenched floor and ran again towards his Callisto. As the guard was removing the pieces of broken glass from his body, he looked up towards Elvis. "There can be only one Elvis!", he said. The hybrid cloned growled and lunged towards him. Elvis fired 3 well-aimed shots at his head and killed the third clone. "Joanna? Where are you?", Elvis said. He started to walk out of the dim, green room into a better lit, devastated hangar where Joanna faced her enemies.  
  
Meanwhile, Joanna was knocked out of the room where Elvis fought his clones and into a hangar. Joanna's clones morphed into their human form and pulled out Maulers. They fired like crazy on Joanna. Joanna ran for cover and dove into a stack of empty crates. Then as the hybrid clones approached her position, Joanna pulled out her Callisto NTG and fired on the closest clone, bringing her down. The other two fired on Joanna as she moved quickly from stack to stack. The hybrid she brought down a second ago morphed back into hybrid Skedar and silently came up behind Joanna. Right before the hybrid preyed upon Joanna's fresh human blood and flesh, a shot was fired, killing the clone in an instant. The hybrid clone fell to the ground and Joanna grabbed the clones' Mauler, switched it to Charge Up shot and fired two shots at the remaining hybrids. Elvis picked up his Phoenix near the entrance of the metal door and fired explosive shots at one of the hybrids, drawing the attention away from Joanna. Joanna pulled out her RCP-120 and switched it to cloak. The two hybrid clones came down upon Elvis about to peel him apart then, 120 high-velocity bullets rang throughout the hangar and all entered one of the clones head, dropping her dead to the ground. The other hybrid picked up a crate and threw it towards Elvis. He shot it down with his Phoenix and Joanna shot 8 rounds of High Impact Callisto shells into the hybrid's body. The hybrid fell to the floor and the Skedar limbs retracted. "You...feeble creatures...will die...", the hybrid said before two Explosive shells entered the center of the hybrids' head.  
  
"Well, that's that...call in the drop ship so we can get out of here.", said an exhausted Joanna.  
  
"Right!', replied Elvis. He quickly reached the commander and he sent out a drop ship.  
  
Mr. Blonde watched the battle from a dimly-lit corner of the hangar. He left for his drop ship with a disgusted look on his face. The liftoff could be heard and seen by the incoming Maian drop ship.  
  
"Sir! We have spotted an escaping Skedar drop ship near your location. We are tracking it right now and when it lands, we will bring you agents to the location.", the Maian pilot said to Elvis.  
  
"Very good, take us to the flagship so we may report out findings to the commander", Elvis ordered.  
  
"Right away, sir!", the pilot replied while saluting.  
  
The drop ship left the horrid Skedar Labs and started its way to the fleet.  
  
Perfect Dark is copyrighted by Rare and Nintendo 


End file.
